The Left Hand of Death
by OneKimikoNeko447
Summary: Harry suffers from serious abuse and then gets super powerful, Severus and harry actually get along and Dumbledore is SUPER EVIL and Voldemort is well just hot parring Harry x Oc Severus x Oc some Snarry please review or read or just do both
1. Chapter 1 Severus Side

The Left Hand of Death

Onekimikoneko

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the harry potter franchise I do how ever own my original characters that is until someone with a crap ton of money buys them from be now this is not technically my first fanfic but it is my first harry potter fic to the characters may be a little bit OCish so please don't kill me oh and I suck at grammar so I apologies ahead of time now to all of you reviewers who love to give your critic of fanfics please review me cuz at the moment writing is not one of my strong suits so it would help if I had some of you wonderful wisdom …. Ok now that I got all that ranting done on to the story:]

* * *

><p>Severus<p>

* * *

><p>~ <strong>Pain, Endless Pain Sears Thru me every inch of me bloody and bruised I must get to my Potion stores my breathing is labored if I don't get to my stores I wont last long dragging myself slowly to the <strong>

**dungeons' there's the door my vision starts to blur my breath comes in short gasp my legs give out beneath me the darkness starts to grow as I lay there on the cold stone floor I begin to think of all the things I have left unfinished *****Flashback***** **_My Lord the plan has failed Dumbledore has gotten away and he's taken Harry Potter with him" The Dark Lord hissed in displeasure " How isss it you alwaysss seem to fail me Severus" " My Lord I can understand your displeasure, but Dumbledore seems to have guessed our plans for the boy" " Very well Severus however because you have failed to capture and return with the boy and old coot you'll _

_have to entertain us this evening" Dread coursed thru me I knew what entertains the Dark Lord had planned for Potter and Albus The Dark Lord had announced 1 year prier that he was to be bound to lestrange and had ordered _

_me to bring the boy and old wizard to his "bachelor party" this evening. The male Death eaters of the dark lords inner circle were invited and contained Lucious Malfoy, Fernier Greayback, Theodore Not, Crabbe and Golyle Sr., and Myself the dark lord told us everything and gave us the most important missions after the dark lord had told me his plans for that evening I had immediately warned albus and harry albus decided to send potter back to his aunt and uncle's home due to the blood wards even though harry protested I agreed with albus he said after he dropped of the boy he would come to my aid at the manor….. However albus never showed and I served the dark lords _

_purpose of entertainment __*** End Flashback* **_**now here I lay in a pool of my own blood on a stone floor listing my regrets I regret not listening to harry and letting him be sent back to that accursed home I regret not being there for Draco when his parents pressured him into joining the death eaters and more than anything I regret letting that fraud of a wizard Dumbledore lead me on for so many years and control my life "ah he knew he's always know he knew that the dark lord wouldn't hold back he knew I would end up here at this very moment and die here he knew and if he knew that then he knew about harry oh no harry he told me all those things his so called family did to him over the years and showed me the scars **

**Dumbledore must have known that harry was suffering and yet he did nothing he sent him back this evening knowing that and didn't intervene that basterd he's been setting us up from the start!" the darkness starts so close in my eyes begin to feel heavy breathing is now a chore " no it can't end like this he can't be allowed to win" my strength is failing me and the pain is still unbearable just as all **

**seems lost my magic calls out in one last desperate plea to whatever may be near enough to hear it " hmmmm well this is most certainly a surprise now serverus what have you gone and gotten yourself into hmmm" blinking away the spots in my vision with some difficultly I croke out " w w w ho are you?" " Me why we have many names Severus however you may know us as the shinigami we are deaths agents so to speak" " … s s so you've come to take me?" " No" " t t then why are you here" " because your magic called me see we shinigami only come when a wizards magic calls us and yours called me " **

**" I I If your not going to take me then who is?" " That's deaths job.. We shinigami usually prepare the souls for departure and death takes them you know we take care of all the paper work and make sure that the soul goes to the right place" " oh" " however when a wizard or witch is due to pass then the process becomes a little bit more complicated you see some wizards posses skills that allow them to **

**remain behind as a ghost and only those with magical qualities may do so wizard also are given the option of being reborn if they have been bound to someone still living" " ah so will I become a ghost" " No you Severus have another option we shinigami have the power to send a wizard or wicth back as good as new at the cost of half their life and some of their powers now serveus you've called me long before your appointed time and because your early death will greatly affect many you have this option you don't have to choose it you may choose to return as a ghost or pass on the choice is yours and yours alone" " I choose to live I have much to do and I will not rest until the one that forced this on me has paid for what he's done" " Very well now serverus I have one more favor to ask of you when you are **

**revived will you accept having me bound to you" " and what would that entitle" " simply put will you accept me as your familiar I will only obey you and I believe it would help you in your quest for redemption and vengeance" " very well I accept " " then let us begin **_~ lo Branos lo lo tuos lo lo mah se no ca won vea tas lo lo bagahi iaca bachabe I daughter of death ask you great winged god to accept my blood as payment for this soul and do you Severus Tobias Snape agree to give up Half your remaining life as payment to the great winged god of Death " yes I Severus Tobias Snape agree to give half my remaining life to Death in _

_exchange I ask that death give me life and a Familiar" ~ _**The stone beneath me shook and a tempest blew thru the halls **_**My Child you have called me' the voice came from the darkness **__" yes father this man wishes to return with his soul and me as his familiar" __**' Hmmm you ask much Severus why should I allow you to return with my daughter it is well known that wizards do not always treat their familiars with proper respect' **_" Great Death I beseech you if you allow me to return with my soul and your daughter she shall be treated with the utmost respect and receive all the proper care" _**' Very well Severus Snape you have convinced me and you shall receive my child as a familiar I accept half your remaining life and your word you may return … and Severus lets not meet like this again anytime soon' **_

__a flash of darkness and he was gone then searing pain shot thru my left arm " Argh what is happening!" _" Your receiving Deaths mark now Severus before you lose cosinus I should tell a bit about that mark deaths mark is also know as the left hand of death if you touch anyone with that hand they shall die immediately that hand also is what connects you to me if you ever are in trouble I shall sense it thru the hand this mark also means that you are in deaths favor which means you can summon the dead and control them it also gives you many of deaths powers it also strengths your remaining magic so spells that you could do before will be furthered powered up well that's everything oh an when you come to the first thing you should do is wrap your left arm with this ' she hands him a dark cloth' it's dark material with this you can both hide the mark and protect others from meeting there maker _

_accidentally I'll see you soon Severus …. Oh and one more thing when I cross over.. _The rest of her sentence fell upon deft ears because I had already began crossing over * snap* **I'm back merlin I feel as though I fought all the death eaters and a pack of werewolves and then got beaten across the head with a steel cauldron **" ugh ah" I looked at my left hand it had a skull surrounded by ebony wings with the ancient runes that spelled death they looked like a black phoenix taking flight " hmm I can see why I need to hide this" so I began wrapping the mark when I had finished with that I slowly began to rise to my feet " ugh whoa" stumbling a little I slowly

made my way to my personal quarters when I reached the door it flew open and I was greeted with an arm full of a certain messy haired Teen " How in the Bloody Hell did you get in here Harry" " I had my familiar bring me" _'he's talking about me hello I'm Ryu Hoitro I'm His familiar' _Snape turned to find the speaker he was Harrys height and muscular he had deep ebony locks with the bangs covering one eye while the other a bright violet stared at him

behind a pair of rectangular glasses his skin was perfectly tanned he wore a three quarters length button down white shirt with the first three buttons undone he had on black dress slacks and black dress shoes all in all he look professional and held himself with an know it all kind of air " wait how did you get pass the wards" ' _elementary dear snape I could deactivate them in my sleep and to answer your question before you ask Master Potter also had a check in with Death this evening that is how I Became his familiar he to bares Deaths mark and he to has it covered with dark material ~ a light began to glow next to Ryu~ ' ah finally my Brother is arriving now' _ "Your brother don't you mean sister?" _' Ah it would seem you didn't receive the whole other world message you see we shinigami when we become a familiar for witch's or wizards we change our sex so that we may better understand our _

_master therefor your familiar can better serve you. Although I haven't the faintest clue why you would agree to let him become your familiar… all I can say Mr. snape GOOD LUCK because you'll need it' _a figure finally stepped from the glowing orb and my jaw all but hit the floor and if the sharp intake of breath was anything to go by so did Harry's what now stood before me could not be described as anything less than a god his hair shone like woven gold that hung past his ears in shaggy waves his eyes were the deepest shade of blue his skin golden perfection he wore an outfit similar to his brothers however he wore his shirt open that showed the perfectly chisel chest beneath and his slacks hung low on his hips teasing everyone with the tuff of golden hair that peaked just above the band of his boxers he also wore dress shoes however he had both of his ears pierced each held a little golden hoop

he also wore a choker and when serveus notice what it had engraved on the charm he blushed beet red the charm read ~_ Kai Hoitro Property of Severus Snape if lost return to master immediately~ 'Hello Master' _ Kai's voice was a deep tenor and it caused Severus to shiver " you will address me as professor or Severus in public but when we are amongst ourselves you may call me what ever you please" _Fine only if you call me little one when were amongst _

_ourselves' _ Severus smirked " Certainly little one" he practically purred Kai's nickname Harry stood there 5 seconds more blinking like a goldfish and then glanced at Ryu who just looked back at him and shrugged mouthing the words ~ he's always like this ~ then harry lost it he jus started laughing so hard he began crying ryu soon joined in and Severus and Kai just stood there glaring at them both "Potter if you don't quit that annoying laughter this instant I will personally throw you out of my quarters" Harry stopped immediately "aww come on Sev its not every day you get to see the most revered and feared of all Hogwarts professors flirt right in front of your face" " be as

it may that still does not excuse you" " fine hello Kai you probably know me but I am Harry Potter" _Kai's eyes widened he glanced at his brother Ryu nodded ' I have heard much about the potter's I just never thought I would ever get to meet one' Kai kneeled and placed his left hand over his face ' Harry Potter I Kai Hoitro am pleased to meet you' Kai then rose he glanced at Severus ' Master is my form pleasing to you or do wish me to change?' _" Little one you may keep your form" Kai looked very pleased a wave a weariness washed over Snape " Harry because you're here I very much doubt the headmaster knows and I would bet those muggles have yet to notice so how about you

stay the night and in the morning we figure out how to get you back unnoticed and hide your familiar hmm" " well… Ryu and I kind of screwed up you see I didn't fully cross over when I called out so when Death showed it alerted my family and right after the rite completed Ryu hadn't finished his cross over yet to I panicked cuz they were trying to get into my room and when my Uncle threw open the door I threw the first spell I could think of forgetting Ryu' s warning that my magic would be drastically stronger and I stuplifyed them umm…well" harry glanced at Ryu pleading with his eyes for help _' harry stunned those pathetic excuses for humans clear into next week meaning _

_when Harry's spell hit that giant pig it expanded and hit the others as well and not a single one of them are going anywhere for oh I'd say about 2months well not without the help of a serious conterhex ' _ " well that certainly simplifies things quite a bit for us doesn't it" _' so now what are you going to do master' _" Ryu can you hide Harry's magical pressure for now" _' in my sleep and yes I can cloke myself we both can'_ " good harry stay here for the time being Dumbledore should be gone for a few days and during that time we will work on learning to control our magic and hopefully come up with a way to conterhex your relatives" " they are NOT my relatives they don't have any blood relation to me Sev those wards that the quack was going on and on about don't even exist and they never did he was lying Sev he was lying to me and so many of the others to but that's not the worst Voldemort and Tom Riddle jr aren't the same person the Real Tom Riddle jr didn't kill my parents HE did Sev the one who killed your best friends is the one that the light has been blindly following for so many years the person that the light trust is really their worst enemy" " Harry you can't mean!" " Yes Sev Dumbledore is really …

* * *

><p>Authors Note: well I hope you guys like this if not tell me yeah my grammar sucks I try I really do the next chapter is going to explain why the Shinigami treat harry like royalty and how he got Ryu and how he found out about the Evil Dumbledore Please Review Thanks for Reading Bye<p>

~Please Review~


	2. Chapter 2 Harry's Side

The Left Hand of Death

OneKimikoNeko

Disclaimer: I don't in anyway own Harry Potter and just a heads up this chapter has rape and some Dumbledore and Voldemort its nothing in detail but its enough to leave a mark

* * *

><p>Harry's POV this is how harry got Ryu and How he found out the Dursleys aren't his real family and that Dumbledore is super evil<p>

* * *

><p>" Ugh Professor he's bleeding all over the carpet" " tsk that just won't do now Boy why don't be a good boy and go to your room hm" the boy in question was none other than Harry Potter who lay in a pool of his own blood having just suffered a severe beating at the hands of not only his Relatives but the only father figure he had ever known. Dragging is barely conscious body up the stairs when he reached the room he opened the door and collapsed onto the worn mattress laying in the middle of the floor Harry then weakly<p>

crawled over to the loose board in his floor lifting the board he blindly searched for the potion that he had secretly been brewing at last he found the vile it contained a very strong pain killer one that if was even the littlest bit of would kill whom ever took it he knew the professor had very little knowledge of potions that is why he choose to make one he knew he would not know of drinking the light grey began to feel the burning sensation of the potion burning thru his veins…. Now all he could do is wait Harry laid there thinking about

how his life could have been if had not been quite so trusting if he had just acted with a little bit more caution then it would never have come to this but he had acted with the exact blind trust that Dumbledore had been expecting and he had danced to the tune that

Dumbledore had played. It was on that thought that his cousin walked in although he was facing away from him he could hear the sound of a button and zipper being undone Dread filled him as he knew just what his cousin had planned His cousin grabbed Harry's Pants and Yanked them down past his knees he brought his length up to Harry's entrance and in one thrust embedded himself in to his balls if His cousin notice that harry didn't scream or so much a flinch he showed no sign as he began thrusting in and out of Harry's arse harry lay there limply numb to all feeling as he was violated after what seemed like forever His cousin gave one last thrust and spilled his seed into harry then he got up and left harry laying there after another period of time his Uncle came in seeing that his son had

already had his way with the boy he laughed and Asked " bet you enjoyed it didn't you?" when no sound or indication that he was heard his uncle came over and kicked the boy "I asked you a question boy answer me" his uncle growled low when he once again received no reply grabbing the boy by the collar he hosted him up and shook him for good measure then yelled " Hey boy you will answer me know I asked you a question did you enjoy having my son pound you?" still no answer it was then he noticed that Harry's eyes were dilated and his lips were a little blue he dropped the boy to the floor and ran from the room harry thought about his uncles reaction and realized why he hadn't felt his cousin rape him the potion had been too strong and it was now he notice his breathing was labored

and his eyesight was failing him it was also then that harry realized all the pent up rage he had stored up over the years harry could honestly say he had never wished anyone dead hell he hadn't even wished Voldemort dead even thought he had killed so many but at the moment his cousin had violated him and then his uncle accused him of acutely enjoying it he was filled with such a rage that he wished with all his might that someone anyone give him just one hour and he would make sure every last one of those who betrayed him died that's all he wished for and his magic answered it called out for him sending his desperate cry to one such being who could hear it the door to Harry's room slammed and all seven of the locks locked by themselves a magical wind picked up and amongst the

tempest a figure stepped forward the figure turned out to be female and if harry wasn't gay he and half dead he would most defiantly date her she had raven black hair that feel like water down past her shoulders her eyes were a pricing violet her skin golden olive brown she wore a dress that matched her hair it hung off her shoulders showing just the top of a well developed bosom and stopped just above her knees she had a golden belt that hung loosely off her hips she held herself with the an regal air almost as if she were

royalty it was then she spoke her voice was a light soprano _' Harry James Potter it is an__ honor to meet you' ~with that she keeled and placed her left hand in front of her face~ ' The name Potter is well known to us Shinigami how may I be of service Sir' _harry blinked trying to figure out just what was happening " ok firstly why are you bowing like that secondly who are you thirdly how do you know me and finally why is the name Potter so important" _she giggled ' I bow like this because it is how we Shinigami or Children of death show respect, I know your name because your family is famous to us Shinigami and the name potter is important because the potters are the only wizarding family to every outsmart our father DEATH' _" and how did the potters outsmart death" _'have you ever heard of _

_Deathly Hollows' _harry shook his head _'well there was once three wizards who came across an impassable river so the wizards conjured a magical bridge and began to cross half way across Death came and granted each a wish one wished for a wand that was unbeatable the second wished for a stone that could raise the dead the final wish for something that even death was not prepared for he wished for a way in which death could not find him and so death gave him the invisibility cloke with which he hid from death until it was his time to go and throughout the ages everyone in posseion of the cloke has been treated as royalty by Death and Shinigami alike and seeing as it's the potters in whom have had position of the cloke I willing pledge allegiance to you Mr. Potter'_ " wow so what

exactly does this mean for me do I get a medal or a favor or something?" _' Hm it would seem you have not been informed of what your heritage entitles Mr. Potter if you don't mind me asking why are you living in such squalor and why are you ingered?' _" Because this is my relatives home and as long as I'm hear lord voldemort can't get to me because of the blood wards and because those same relatives did this to me why does it matter or something I mean its been happening to me since I learned to crawl?" _' Mr. Potter it most _

_certainly does matter because these filthy creatures are not related to you in any form of the word and because of that there are no Blood Wards around this place if there were I would not have been able to enter with out permission I fear you have been lied to Mr. potter your real relatives are located in the Dark realms and you Harry are a Prince you would rule over much of the creatures of darkness' _" what? No way that can't be just look at me do I look princely material?" _' Believe what you will however harry you are the rightful prince of Darmos' _" fine so I'm a prince apparently yay I get to die knowing that I was lied to and sent to the wrong family and for the past 16 years I have lived and been abused when I could have been living it up in some far of country and been thought how to fight and be a great king…. Ok know I'm pissed why me Why the Hell did this have to happen to me out of all the fucking witches and wizards out there Voldemort had to pick me!" " And the best part they're going to get away with it yeah in a few more minutes I'll be dead and they would have successfully ruined my life and killed me I can't believe this shit its bloody ridiculous"

' _Well it would seem you have completely forgotten one important factor in your little equation harry I'm the daughter of death I can bring you heal you so that you don't die' _" well what the hell are you waiting for Christmas do it…. Sorry Please heal me so I can kill those fake relatives of mine and that lying sack of shit professor" _'very well before we begin I want you to know what it is your agreeing to harry in order for me to heal you I will need to take some of your remaining life and you will have to bear deaths mark for the rest of your life' harry looked at her confused ' deaths mark is given to those who have seen death and been given a second chance so to speak this mark shows up on your left hand if you touch a muggle with it they will die instantly that is why I will give you dark _

_material to cover it with this mark will also allow you to summon the dead and control them the mark also strengthens you magic so simply spells will become five times stronger than usual and lastly if you accept it bound you and I together allowing me to __sense __when you need me should you ever be in danger or wish for my assistance you don't have to agree to the last part or any of it really the choice is yours harry' _harry thought about it for a moment " I accept all the terms only if you tell me why you want to come with me" _' _

_because I wish to serve you and help you get your revenge on those filthy humans that dared to hurt you' _" very well then I accept the terms and you being bound to me so what do we do now" _'well first I will summon my father and he will test you as long as you answer truthfully and show no fear he will accept our agreement and allow you to return to the realm of the living then your arm will burn and you shall wake up with the dark marital that you must wrap your left arm in and try not to preform any magic when you first arrive and I shall arrive after you shortly however I will not be female anymore I will be male and I will look more like a teenager, it helps when you have to explain my presence I am your age and sex.' ' Well than lets begin __lo Branos lo lo tuos lo lo mah se no ca won vea tas lo lo bagahi iaca bachabe I daughter of death ask you great winged god to accept my blood as payment for this soul and do you Harry James Potter agree to give up Half your remaining life as payment to the great winged god of Death " yes I Harry James _

_Potter agree to give half my remaining life to Death in exchange I ask that death give me life and a Familiar" ~ _**The Floor Beneath me shook and a tempest blew thru the Room **_**My Child you have called me' the voice came from the darkness **__" yes father A Potter wishes to be healed and take me as his familiar" __**'hmm a potter you say well this is most certainly a surprise and an honor I was not due to ferry another potter for quite some time how is it that this one has come to call you out' **__' he has been severely injured at the hands of humans Father' __**'humans did this dear boy why did your guards not protect you why did you not protect your self' **_" Great Death I did not have guards because I did not now of my lineage until this evening and I did not protect myself because I did not know how to do so" _**' Well that is truly terrible indeed now harry why should I allow you to be healed and to take my daughter back with you how do I know I can trust you to care for her hmm' **_" Sir If I may speak truthfully I

wish to be healed so I can take my rightful place in Darmos and to make all who dare lie, abuse, or cheat me suffer and as for your daughter sir with all do respect if I were to harm her in anyway not only do I believe that you would destroy me with all your might but I thoroughly believe she would kick my ass clear into the next galaxy" _**'hah hah ha ha I believe that she would you have my approval Mr. Potter and one finally thing make sure there something left of the ones who have lie, cheated, and abused you **_

_**when they come my way I too wish to pay them back for what they have done'. **_ With that death disappeared and then the pain it felt as if someone had stuck his left hand in a vat of lava he began losing conscious and he heard the shinigami speak _'harry remember don't use any magic until I cross over if you do who knows what will happen' _with that harry crossed back over the first thing he notice was he ached everywhere but it was a dull ache as he began examine himself he noticed the mark it had a pair of ebony black wings surrounding a skull below the skull were runes that spelled death the runes themselves were arranged so that it look as if a snake was coiled ready to strike it was then he noticed the dark marital it felt like silk and shimmered in the moonlight harry began to wrap his mark feeling a little disappointed when the fabric made it seem as if it wasn't there he was proud of the mark it made him feel empowered harry sat on the floor a few moments longer and then he rose to his feet a little to quickly because the whole room

swayed after he made sure he was okay enough to walk he took shaky step away from the bed after about four steps he heard his uncle calling for his cousin and aunt **wait their not my real family so then they shouldn't be known as such** harry though **I wonder what they are up to **that's when a light began glowing in the corner of his room **huh must be that shinigami crossing over man I hope they have a name or this is going to be awkward **the light got brighter and brighter the brighter it got the louder the noise and that's when the muggles began unlocking the locks on his door and yelling harry began to panic if they got here before his new familiar he would have to do magic it was that or die and harry didn't really plan on doing the latter for some time harry kept looking in-between the door and the glowing spot and finally a figure began to appear and as the figure stepped from the glowing orb the door to Harrys room flew open and in walked the eldest male muggle a evil glint in his eyes he advanced toward harry who stood in the far corner of the room before the shingami or the fat muggle had time to react harry flung the first spell that came to mind ~_**Stuplify~ **_the force of the spell threw the muggle into the others standing in the doorway and the shock wave stunned all three of them

harry stood there wide eyed with surprise he had done wandless magic and it had been so powerful at that moment a very male chuckle cause harry to snap out of he stupor looking for the source of the laugh he found a very muscular and male version of the shinigami he had met on the other side he notice the male had changed cloths to better fit in no doubt the male laughed again noticing Harrys very approving gaze _'I didn't realize you liked men harry maybe I have a chance after all hmm?'_ harry blushed at him " hey you could have warned me you would come here looking like a bloody model geez" he laughed " hey do you have a name or do you want me to come up with one?" _'As hearting it is to know you wish to name me I do have a name its Ryu Hoitro however I am completely open to nicknames harry' _"alright smart-ass it is um I know you said not to do magic but I was corner and I panicked" _' no need to worry their still alive I was worried that if you did magic before I got here it would backfire at you however your latent talent seems to have _

_awaken and kept that from happening' _"yay for latent talent OK so I took care of the muggles onto that old coot Dumbledore" _' well about that you may or may not wish to find him at the moment what you find may disturb you' _" oh Ryu haven't you don't have to worry about me being anymore disturbed than I already am" _' very well he's in the kitchen I will have to cloke you though harry' harry nodded I hope he doesn't regret this with that he cloked harry and himself walking past the three bodies of the muggles they headed toward the kitchen the closer they got the louder the sounds of moaning got_ when harry and Ryu finally were close enough to make out the sounds of moaning harry knew he was going to have nightmare about whatever it was he was about to see rounding the last corner and entering the kitchen harry say there sprawled out on the table was the old coot stark naked with an equally naked Voldemort pounding into a very Willing Dumbledore Harrys jaw about dropped his mind trying hard to process what he was seeing this cant be then as if

those were the magic words it all feel into place and harry stood there letting sink in and finally when he couldn't stand there any longer "Ryu take me to Severus's room" he turn to see his familiar wrap him in his arms and they turned on the spot a second later harry was in the rooms of professor Snape a few minuets later " How in the Bloody Hell did you get in here Harry" " I had my familiar bring me" _'he's talking about me hello I'm Ryu Hoitro I'm His familiar' _after all the introductions and Kai had shown up harry told Severus what he had seen and what he then realized they are NOT my relatives they don't have any blood relation to me Sev those wards that the quack was going on and on about don't even exist and they never did he was lying Sev he was lying to me and so many of the

others to but that's not the worst Voldemort and Tom Riddle jr aren't the same person the Real Tom Riddle jr didn't kill my parents HE did Sev the one who killed your best friends is the one that the light has been blindly following for so many years the person that the light trust is really their worst enemy" " Harry you can't mean!" " Yes Sev Dumbledore is really Dark and he has been for some time it would seem because he was letting the dark lord bang him into the kitchen table Severus sat there stunned at the news I made perfect sense to him now because he knew the Real tom and killing people and trying to take over the world just didn't seem like him " Harry if what you say is true then who Voldemort" " Dumbledore familiar I'm guessing and all that horrcux bullshit was just a ruse to

make me think I could actually defeat Voldemort" "well now that we know he's evil and that Voldemort is just a ruse to take over the wizarding world what do we do?" " We go to Darmos and I take my rightful place as its prince and then we take back the wizarding world from Dumbledore one wizard and witch at a time" "well that's certainly a plan now where exactly is Darmos?" "I haven't the faintest clue" harry and Severus looked at their familiar Ryu answered ' _we know the way how the journey will take 2 weeks by horse you can only use magic in defense and for that alone and harry when we reach the gates only you will be allowed to enter after that you will be tested first your blood, then your knowledge of your family history and heritage, and finally you will be given a task that only the true heir to the throne can pass this task will be given by the great black phoenix whatever task it gives you, you must complete within 3 days of receiving it Kai and I will teach you all you need to know of your family and wand-less magic you must learn all of this harry if you wish to be accepted a true darminion'_ "ok when do we start?" ' Heh why right know..

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Well there's harry s part sorry if i have scared any of you for life but i just had to have to creative fun well the next chapter will be harry learning about his heritage and Darmos and how to do some cool spells wandlessly well please review<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The Left Hand of Death

OneKimikoNeko

Disclaimer: oh I so don't own harry potter

The readers POV

"tsk this just won't do now Reader why don't you be a good reader and go and Review " the reader in question Did nothing but close the page angrily having just suffered a severely stupid and desperate attempt at getting readers to review her story at the hands of not only OneKimikiNeko but Ryu and Kai the two coolest familiars ever known. But some of Said Readers were now Dragging their eyes over the page hoping this is just a trick then reaching the end they realized they have now wasted at least 2 minutes of their precious time and might as well send the author a reviewing rant on just how much they appreciate this little prank"

Me-okay so I might have over did it just a little

Ryu- a little now no one is going to read this fanfic are you happy they'll see this chapter and be like well this author only cares about the reviews I hope your happy cuz not a single one of them are going to read your next chapter!

Kai- Ryu be nice

Ryu- why should I she has successfully ruined this story

Me- ok so maybe i didn't have to make a chapter solely on asking for reviews but is one little review to much to ask I mean how do I know how I'm doing if no one is telling me I wouldn't care I the review was completely negative and spiteful it's still a review

Ryu- … ok fine

Me- dear reader if you would just right me One review it's all I ask I will release the newest chapter the next day


	4. Chapter 4 The Real Face of Evil

**Me: **hmmmmmmmmm… ok… one review and like 40 readers k k k k k k k k k k k k k k k and I promised to update after I got the review so here it is.

**Ryu: **like 3 months later really women what is wrong with you

**Me: **okay so like I totally didn't plan on this story taking up so much freakin time but then I had to be stupid and start to think of that kuroshitsuji fic and that Naruto fic and how I want to update my yugioh fics and blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah

**Ryu: **oh would you shut up and type already

**Kai: RYU!**

**Ryu: **what? She's put this off enough already

**Kai: **that may be but she did create you Ryu you should be nice

**Ryu: **or what? Huh what's the worst she could do?

**Kai: well….**

**Me: ****evil grin***** **you do realize this chapter starts with a slash between dumbles and voldy if I want it could very well be some sick flashback slash with dumbles and voldy fucking harry senseless hmmmm how would you like that Ryu?

**Ryu: **YOU WOULDN'T"T!

**ME: **don't know I am feeling rather evil today *wink

**Ryu: **ok ok I'll be nice ok just please don't do that Harry's sweet little arse is mine

**Harry: WHAT! **

**Ryu: HARRY! **Please tell me you didn't hear any of that

**Harry: **I heard every bit and Kimi how freakin long are you going to procrastinate geez get in gear I want to see what freakin awesome spells I learned and when do I fuck sev?

**Me: **um well you see I only have like half of the chapter actually typed and then I started this really hot slash between voldy and dumbles and I kind of decided that I didn't want voldy to be evil in my fic so I had to completely rewrite everything but you aren't the only one with a special heritage and we find that out in this chapter as well and as for when you and sev um as you put it Fuck, well there will be a rather steamy kiss in this chap. Okay enough spoilers on with disclaimers Ryu! Take it away!

**Ryu: WTF **hells no do it yourself Bicth

**ME: FLASHBACK SLASH!**

**Ryu: **Kimiko in no way owns harry (he's mine watch out Severus!) or any other characters and hopes everyone had an awesome new year and please review that will be all on the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: I'm a sicko and had to do this so just so you know Dumbles is the master manipulator and evil mastermind in this fic so if you like Dumbledore then go somewhere else and also because I'm that much of a sicko Dumbles x Voldy slash right a the beginning so yeah if your squeamish and don't want the images then you should just leave<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 the real face of Evil <strong>

"Where is HE!" " We don't know sir" a flash of green was the only warning the two deatheaters got to the rest the enraged wizard screamed " WELL find HIM! NOW!" the rest of the deatheaters left quickly "if he is not found soon we are ruined he will know of his heritage and go to the city and gain the help of many we can NOT let that happen" " relax love my deatheaters shall find him fear not love" the dark lord looked at his mate with lidded eyes " you know I hate it when your like this Albus"

Albus turned and saw the look in his mates eyes " if you hate is so much then why don't you come distract me" he purred the dark lord grabbed his lover and planted a kiss along his neck " you know voldy it's going to take more than that to distract me" the dark lord growled with a flick of his wrist both wizard were in the dark lords rooms and naked as the day they were born the dark lord brought albus's legs up around his waist and pulled the older wizard into a heated kiss voldy quickly won dominance and deepened the kiss

exploring albus's mouth it continued until the need for air became to much with that the dark lord move them to the bed an laid Albus down he took in the sight before him and was overcome with a sudden need to vomit but swallowed down the bile that threatened to

rise and began to trail kisses down albus's chest until he reached his erection Albus moaned when voldemort took his length in his mouth and began to suck slow and teasing and started to prepare albus's arse as well after a few moments of the slow pace Albus voiced his frustrations " oh merlin's beard Tom hurry up I want you in side of me NOW!" voldemort had to once again fight the urge to throw up and finished up sucking of Albus and preparing him he lined up at his erection up with his entrance and in a single thrust he was

completely in and both men groaned one in the bliss of feeling filled and the other in misery at the length's he went to convince this wizard and be near harry with that thought voldemort gave Albus no time to get used to the feeling and began brutally thrusting in to

him all the while thinking about two long dead mates he came at the thought of his dark haired male pounding into his other mate as he fucked him from behind he grabbed albus's erection and begin to wank him off when Albus came voldemort pulled out and waved his hand to clean up the mess they had made and pulled Albus into what the other wizard took as a loving embrace however voldemort wished is was someone else actually two someone's and with that he fell asleep thinking about his two lost mates and how it was by his hand that he lost them yes Albus Dumbledore the person the "light" thought was there to protect and lead them was actually ~THE REAL FACE OF EVIL~

Harry woke with a start he had just witness something both disturbing and confusing harry got up and searched for Ryu knowing he'd know what to do during his search Harry's mind drifted to the past few months he had learned so much in such a short time and Ryu

wasn't the easiest teacher he was strict and unmoving in his methods but harry learned best from him and then the history had been the most shocking to harry apparently it was common for darminons to mate with the same sex and STILL HAVE BABIES this news pleased harry immensely if the grin he wore after learning it was anything to go by harry had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't heard Severus coming and ended up sprawled on top of him but that wasn't what made this moment so awkward it was the

fact that when harry fell on to sev he ended up kissing him and just as harry went to pull away sev grabbed the back of Harry's head and smashed his lips to Harry's the boy was so surprised he gasped and sev took advantage of that as well and promptly explored harry no longer surprised began kissing back enthusiastically when they were forced to stop or die from lack of oxygen harry giggled "never would of taken you for such a good kisser sev" " hush brat or I wont ever kiss you again" harry pouted and then both jumped

when they heard " oi I can't believe this harry you better get off him" " or what Kai?" harry challenged " oh I won't do anything I am perfectly cool sharing my master Ryu on the other hand …" harry promptly jumped " oh Kai please don't tell him I really like Ryu I just don't want to be a virgin before I get serious with him" " well you could always stop by and watch sev and I" " Kai what did I say about inviting others to watch our sex lives?" "But master Harry's eager to learn" " yes master sev I'm VERY eager" sev look between both

and sighed " I guess I don't see why not but I will not take his virginity that is for Ryu alone" " dam fucking right it is" the collective gasp of Ryu had him chuckling " o come on harry you were so obvious after you learned males can still have babies" " I guess I was huh " well seeing as I was looking for you sev I guess now is as best as any to tell you see our father contacted me today rather excited I might add turns out harry isn't the only one that has been lied to about his heritage Sev your actually a …

* * *

><p><strong>Harry: <strong>What the hell Kimi why didn't you tell us what sev was

**Me:.**

**Ryu: **yeah I'm with harry you promised

**Me: … Well **

**Severus: **I am curious as well why must we wait

**Me:.. Because **

**Kai: **Ooo is he a incubus huh I mean he's certainly sexy enough

**Me:.. **I didn't tell the readers or you guys why because … *whisper***Idontknowwhatseviseither**

**Everyone: HUH!**

**Me: I DON'T KNOW WHAT SEV IS EITHER!**

**Everyone: … **

**Me: **um okay review and comment what ever** BYE * runs away followed by the angry protagonist* **

**Ps. yes this chapter doesn't revile much sep what goes on in that pretty little head of Voldemort and that harry is a hundred percent into Ryu but i do however promise it is necessary because sev learns what the hell ryu is talking about and they begin the horse ride to Darmos which i promise will be utterly hilarious i also promise to update a little earlier this time k luv you guys keep reading and review and thx snarry () this chapter is dedicated to you and so is the next one  
><strong>


End file.
